


I'm failing | Nomin

by li_z



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Na Jaemin, Boys Kissing, College, Condoms, Consensual Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Neck Kissing, Porn With Plot, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_z/pseuds/li_z
Summary: Jaemin wasn't the fittest; maybe the reason why he is failing Physical Education. He was a medical student who skips the P.E class a lot. He wanted to improve his grades; fortunately, his best friend's boyfriend, Yukhei, is a physical education major who wanted to help. Apparently, he ditches Jaemin to get a dick appointment leaving the younger alone with the person he thirsts about, Lee Jeno.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno & Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 145





	I'm failing | Nomin

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my second smut fic sajhkjsdg i hope you enjoy it or smth? ps, i don't proofread so I'm sorry for the mistakes

Jaemin being weak is an overstatement. He has great stamina and does cardiorespiratory exercises. That is why he could run away from his P.E class. He didn't know the purpose of folk dances and all with medical students. He didn't think it would be a big part of his grades.

Unfortunately, Jaemin was failing. Not because he's not smart but because he skips all of its class. He had encountered a dilemma about whether he would raise his grades or just fail. 

"Jaemin can you stop tapping your foot." Renjun said and made Jaemin snap out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm just anxious." Jaemin replied stopping his foot.

"If you're failing P.E then do something about it." Renjun said as he ate his lunch.

"We have this test that will determine my final grade," Jaemin said nodding. They have this test both practical and written where he could pass or fail. He needs to get at least 90% right for him to pass.

"If you want I can talk with Yukhei to help you."

"I'm done!" Yukhei shouted as he approached the boys' table. He received a frustrated grunt from Renjun.

"Sorry babe." Yukhei giggled as he sat beside his boyfriend wrapping his arms around the easily maddened Renjun.

"But anyway, he could help you." Renjun said and Yukhei nodded.

"Really?? You'll help me?" Jaemin asked hopefully.

"Yeah, man! We're friends!"

With that said. Jaemin was now at the gym where Yukhei told him to go at. His practical exam consists of basic skill-related fitness. 

They would focus more on Jaemins legs since it's his weak spot. He needed to work his thighs for standing long jump.

"Hi, Jaemin." Jaemin looked up at the person and his eyes widened.

"Hi, Jeno! Nice seeing you here." Jaemin greeted with a wide smile. It was Lee Jeno, the love of his life or the water to his thirstiness. 

"Are you waiting for Yukhei?" Jeno asked knowing that both are mutual friends of Yukhei. Jeno being Yukhei's best friend in his major and Jaemin being Yukhei's boyfriend's best friend.

"Yeah... but I'm not sure if he ditched me already." Jaemin said looking at his phone that flashes a 10:59 am, which means he'd been waiting here for almost an hour already. He looked back at Jeno who almost cooed at the pout that the younger had worn.

"What was your purpose here?" Jeno asked.

"Well, I'm failing P.E so we decided to work on my legs for me to succeed in standing long jump." 

"Oh, okay. How about I help you since Yukhei is not here?" Jeno offered and Jaemin flushed red at that but still managed to smile.

"If it's okay with you." Jaemin trailed off.

"Of course it is, I offered it so..." Jeno shrugged dragging Jaemin and both placed their bags in Jeno's locker. Jaemin wasn't a member here but Jeno is.

Both started stretching each other. Jaemin can't help but let his eyes trail up and down on Jeno's body. It was his first time seeing Jeno wearing a tank top with shorts. He looked amazing with most of his body on display.

As they did lounges, plank leg lifts, and box jumps the atmosphere became tense. Both knew they had this unknown tension between each other ever since they met but today it was amplified.

Jaemin noticed their actions. For him, it was clear that he had sexual frustration towards Jeno but for the latter, he has no clue.

"I'm tired!" Jaemin grunts as he finished his last donkey kick as Jeno was watching him from behind. The older noticed how plump Jaemin's ass was, he was indeed checking the younger out. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head as he focused on the younger who almost lied down facing downwards. 

"Get up, pretty boy. We're not done." Jeno said as he lifted Jaemin by his waist making Jaemin flustered by the sudden movement. If his frustration wasn't strong enough, now it definitely is.

Jaemin coughed awkwardly as both were facing the mirrors. He dusted the non-existing dust off his shoulders. 

"We'll move on to squats." Jeno announces as he rubbed the back of his neck. What he said dawned to him, the way he called Jaemin pretty boy. He knows to himself he hadn't told a lie, Jaemin was indeed pretty and skinny.

Jaemin nodded and Jeno showed the proper posture and he copied. Jeno noticed Jaemin's posture as he checked him out. Jaemin saw how Jeno's eyes scanned him up and down convincing himself that it was normal.

"That's wrong. You need to straighten your back." Jeno said as he tried pushing Jaemin's back forward making Jaemin groan. Jeno froze in his position feeling a little hotter than normal.

He indeed liked the sound that came out of Jaemin's mouth.

Jeno made Jaemin squat while supporting his back. After Jaemin had finished he almost fell backward but he was caught by Jeno's chest. 

The elder gripped harder on Jaemin's waist making the younger moan. Both noticed what Jaemin had emitted. The younger's eyes were now wide with his face red. He looked at Jeno through the mirror who had his eyes dark.

"Let's stretch." Jeno said with a nonchalant face and a deep voice. If his voice wasn't deep enough, it is now.

Both stretched in silence. Jaemin didn't want to interfere with that not knowing what the consequences would be.

After stretching both went to the shower rooms and washed up. Jaemin has finished first and put clothes on. After fixing himself up, Jeno walked out wearing nothing but a towel.

Jaemin's breath hitched as he stared at Jeno. The elder noticing this he smirked and walked towards Jaemin.

Jaemin didn't move even when their proximity is almost non-existent. He was back to reality and decided to walk towards the door.

He was almost out when Jeno had appeared in front of him and locked the door.

"Where were you going? Did you not enjoy the view?" Jeno asked opening his arms moving closer to Jaemin who was slowly walking backward.

"O-outside... It's not that I enjoyed- I mean! I enjoyed it for sure! You're hot- Wait... No that's not it." Jaemin's eyes were uneasy not wanting to meet Jeno's gaze.

"Thank you. We all have preferences, don't we?" Jeno smiled at Jaemin bringing his arms down.

"Well, yeah... Of course." Jaemin said as his back felt a wall.

"I also have my preferences." Jeno said inching closer to Jaemin.

"Well... um- good for you, I guess." Jaemin said as he fiddled with his fingers.

"I kinda have a thing for Na Jaemin." With that, Jaemin's head whipped upward meeting Jeno's eyes.

He opened his mouth wanting to say something but nothing did. Jeno smiled one last time until both lips met.

Jaemin was frozen for some time but decided to reciprocate it. Jeno's lips weren't the softest. It was chapped a bit but Jaemin liked it that way. The way their lips were moving synchronized made Jaemin feel goosebumps. Jeno's hands met Jaemin's waist and the latter's arm was hooked on his neck.

The kiss started soft but turned aggressive and demanding. A simple make-out session won't satisfy them. Jaemin unknowingly bucked his hips forward making their groins meet eliciting moans and grunts from both of them. 

Jeno thought that Jaemin's moans were music to his ears. So he decided to run his fingers up and down underneath Jaemin's shirt as his other hand palmed the younger.

In between kisses, Jaemin spurted quiet moans making Jeno hard.

"Fuck, you're hot." Jeno complimented as he continued his actions and started kissing Jaemin by the neck leaving patches of pink, red, and purple marks.

"J-Jeno, fuck." Jaemin called out as Jeno started playing with his buds that were sensitive.

"Jeno, please..." Jeno only hummed in response as he continued sucking on Jaemin's collarbones. 

"Tell me what you want, princess." Jaemin let out a particular louder moan because of the endearment and the way Jeno palmed him harder.

"Want to suck you..." Jaemin manages to say and Jeno stopped is movements. He looked up at the younger who whined because of the loss of pleasure. 

"Baby, are you sure?" Jeno asked caressing the younger's face who leaned into the touch. 

"Yes, please... let me suck you." Jaemin said with a pout and big puppy eyes. He looked so innocent but his intentions are not and that turned Jeno on.

"Okay, princess. On your knees." Jeno instructed and Jaemin simply followed. He took his towel off revealing his hard-on. He was big, definitely. 

Jaemin didn't waste any time and held onto it with both hands making Jeno hiss. He looked up at Jeno who's mind was clouded with lust.

He started pumping Jeno slowly while looking directly at him. He placed kitten licks on Jeno's head while his hands pump him while twisting his hands. 

Jaemin licked a long stripe of Jeno's cock as he fondled with the elder's balls. He took Jeno's shaft into his mouth and started bobbing his head slowly. Jeno was frustrated but he didn't want to force the younger who was clearly enjoying it.

Jaemin then fastens his phase making Jeno hold onto his hair for support. Jeno unknowingly bucked his hips forward making Jaemin gag.

"Oh, fuck sorry." Jeno apologized as Jaemin took the shaft outside his mouth.

"It's fine. I like it. Do it again." With that being said, Jaemin went back and Jeno thrust into his mouth. Jaemin relaxed his throat as Jeno fucked his mouth.

"Fuck, you're taking me in so good." Jeno said making Jaemin smile. They continue on until Jeno pulled Jaemin's hair away from him making Jaemin pout.

"I'm gonna come at that if you continued." Jeno reasoned as he lifted Jaemin up with ease and started kissing him again. Both of Jaemin's legs were wrapped on Jeno's torso. 

Jeno leaned Jaemin to the wall for support as they were messily make-out. Both started moaning as Jeno's cock started poking Jaemin's entrance.

"Jeno..." Jaemin said as he separated from Jeno's lips.

"Yes, baby?" Even with his mind hazy, he felt the butterflies in his stomach at every endearment Jeno referred to him.

"Can you please fuck me?" Jaemin asked nicely as he played with the hair of the elder.

"Are you sure you want that??" Jeno asked and Jaemin nodded. Jeno let Jaemin down who took off his bottom and revealed his cute dick. Jeno smiled at the sight and Jaemin noticed.

"Like what you see?" Jaemin asked taking off his top and spun around.

"Of course, you look amazing." Jeno said and Jaemin giggled. Jeno kissed Jaemin once again and Jaemin was now carried by Jeno. 

While they make out, Jeno pumped Jaemin's cock making the younger moan as Jeno was exploring his wet cavern. Jeno then taps Jaemin's cheek with 3 fingers.

"Okay, doll. Suck." Jeno said and Jaemin gladly sucked on Jeno's fingers while bobbing his head. When his fingers were wet enough Jaemin lets go with a pop.

Jeno then slowly inserted one making Jaemin groan. He felt pain as Jeno thrust his finger in and out and the pain was replaced with pleasure. The elder added another one making the younger squirm in Jeno's hold. 

He added the third one and that's when he felt that stretch. His mind was clouded with pain and pleasure that he didn't notice Jeno maneuvering both of them towards his locker.

As Jeno was stretching Jaemin who was a mess he rested Jaemin on the there lockers as he opened his. While Jaemin was moaning loudly, not enough for the outside to hear, Jeno took out a condom.

When he deemed that Jaemin was stretched he handed Jaemin the condom.

"Open it for me, baby." With that Jaemin grabbed the pack and opened it. He adjusted his place on Jeno's hold as he put the condom on the elder's cock.

"Done!" Jaemin said as he wrapped his arms on Jeno's neck again. Jeno chuckled at that kissing one of Jaemin's temple. Jaemin aligned Jeno's cock in his opening as he sank down.

Jeno was mesmerized by the view of Jaemin's eyebrows furrowed and was contoured with pain. Jeno softly kissed the younger who was adjusting to the size. He rubbed circles on Jaemin's thighs and Jaemin gave him a signal to move.

Jeno started slowly not wanting to hurt the younger. 

"Faster." Jaemin demanded and Jeno started picking up his pace. He thrust harder and harder making Jaemin moan out loudly. They were glad this gym was a private one with only a few have a membership card here. 

Jaemin particularly moaned loudly when Jeno found his prostate. Jeno adjusted his position and pounded into Jaemin repeatedly hitting his prostate making Jaemin see stars.

"J-Jeno, I'm coming." Jaemin announces and Jeno grabbed onto his cock and started pumping it. Jeno sped up his thrust that was in sync with Jeno pumping the younger. Jaemin felt amazing as he was being pleasured both ways making him finally come. 

He released his seed onto Jeno's hand and he was feeling overstimulated as Jeno keeps hitting his prostate making him clench around Jeno.

"Fuck." Jeno muttered right next to Jaemin's ear. He fastens his sloppy thrusts as he cummed inside the condom.

Both maintained their position as they catch their breaths. After catching his breath, Jeno took the condom off 

"Fucking hell!" Jaemin shouted jumping down and out of Jeno's hold who was baffled by the sudden movement of the younger. Jeno tied the condom and placed it inside the nearby trashcan.

"We have to shower again!" Jaemin accusingly said to Jeno. The elder was amused by the younger who had his arms cross, still fully naked.

"Not my fault you're hot." Jeno said kissing Jaemin's forehead walking away and grabbing his towel.

"We could do round 2 if you're up for it." Jeno said laughing because of how Jaemin turned red. He turned around going inside the shower stalls and abruptly stopping and turned his head towards Jaemin.

"I'll be waiting." Jeno smirked and gave Jaemin a wink disappearing into the shower stall.

"Okay..." Jaemin mumbled as he grabbed his used towel with his clothes and folded them neatly placing them inside Jeno's locker. He noticed Jeno's bag open and decided to peek.

He was surprised seeing another condom and he smiled at that. Grabbing it and skipped towards Jeno's stall fully naked.

Round 2.

The next school day, Jaemin was walking when he spots Yukhei with his best friend and another person. He remembered that Yukhei had ditched him and he was furious.

"YUKHEI! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Jaemin shouts earning looks from others.

"HOW DARE YOU DITCH ME, HUH? YOU THINK YOU CAN DO THAT BECAUSE YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND'S BOYFRIEND?? GUESS AGAIN CAUSE I WILL SMACK YO-" Jaemin stops as he saw who was with Yukhei and his best friend, it was Jeno.

"Oh hi, Jaem! Sorry 'bout that... Something came up that day." Yukhei said rubbing his nape.

"Renjun wanted dick that's why." Jeno said making the couple's eyes widen. Jaemin looked so offended as he pointed an accusing finger on both of them as he covered his mouth.

"How dare you..." Jaemin trailed off.

"It's called boyfriend duties!"

"What about best friend duties you mother fucker!" Jaemin and Renjun started bickering while Yukhei and Jeno didn't know what to do. Until Yukhei held back Renjun and Jeno with Jaemin who almost had a catfight.

"Woah! Both of you calm down." Yukhei said.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry I was horny in the morning and wanted to get dick." Renjun apologized while Jaemin was still glaring at him.

"Jaemin, chill. It's not like you didn't have your dick appointment as well." Jeno said making Jaemin cover his mouth. It was now Renjun's turn to point an accusing finger on Jaemin.

"yOU COME AT ME SAYING THAT I SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HORNY WHEN ALL ALONG YOU ALSO HAD DICK???"

"HE OFFERED HOW CAN I PASS THAT UP?"

With that, both best friends bicker while the other two tried shutting them up because they were getting different looks from different people.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried being funny but i don't know if I am skldgldg;; anyways love lots <33


End file.
